Ready to Run
by NaturalSAB
Summary: In a dire situation Hermione reveals her deepest, darkest secrets to none other than Draco Malfoy!The Slytherin Prince has plans in store for Hermione Granger! FULLSUMMARYINSIDE!R
1. Return to Hogwarts

This is my first fan fiction ever, although I'm sure it's obvious. Be as harsh on the reviews as you feel necessary, I'm the odd type of person who enjoys constructive criticism!

OK My story takes place during Hermione's sixth year and things aren't going well…at all. She has to break-up with her best friend turned boyfriend, is pressured beyond all reason by her teachers and parents, Has more homework than a killer whale has blubber, and (worst of all) Draco Malfoy knows all her deepest, darkest, secrets. And don't even think that evil git is unfamiliar with blackmail! With this crap-mound of a life Hermione Granger is _Ready to Run_ until she discovers something completely unexpected…

And let me give credit where credit is due and thank J.K. Rowling for her brilliance because none of these characters are mine!!!!!!! I know it's short but I also hope you find it intriguing since I enjoy writing and want to keep it going. I also don't want to work on my chemistry lab report....anyways, ENJOY!

Chapter One : Return to Hogwarts

Hermione Granger's feet pounded on the pavement outside King's Cross Station. She did a mental groan, why hadn't she insisted her father drive her to the train station??? Hermione and her father shared a high regard for punctuality while her mother valued...muggle cooking shows. She burst threw the glass front doors, thankful for the air conditioning, and heaved her trunk and crookshank's carrier onto a trolley. She angled the trolley in the direction of platforms nine and ten and sped forward. She could hear her mom's heels clicking wildly behind, trying to keep up with Hermione's pace. "Hermione!" her mother yelled, "Slow down dear, I need to see you off." 'Tough luck,' thought Hermione. It was _her_ fault she was late in the first place, why should Hermione have to wait for _her?_ Hermione's relationship had been strained with her mum for a while but this summer had been...hellish. Thank god she was going back to Hogwarts, that is, if she made the train. Finally, she reached the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 without a minute to spare. She pushed her trolley through the barrier and was gone in a flash.

Draco's eyes flickered in amusement while he passed struggling first-years on his way to the prefects' compartment. The compartment was already busy when he arrived he noticed the prefects from 5th and 7th year were there along with the prefects from his own year; Cho and Charlie from Ravenclaw, Justin and Melanie from Hufflepuff, Pansy Parkinson from his own house, and Weasel. Wait. Where was Granger? It was awfully unusual for her to be late; usually she was five minutes early. 'Maybe she was in a horrible accident,' Malfoy thought hopefully. Just then Hermione burst through the compartment doors, looking thoroughly annoyed. Malfoy smirked preparing for his attack, this would be an opportune moment to irritate Granger and he couldn't resist. Just as he opened his mouth Hermione shot him a look that would kill a lesser man. "Got something to say Malfoy?" she asked dangerously. Malfoy looked at her thoughtfully, weighing his options, "You wish Granger," he said softly. She stalked away and plopped down beside Ron Weasley. 'Weasel and the Mudblood,' thought Malfoy, chuckling softly, 'the perfect representatives for the Gryffindor house'. The train creaked into motion and Malfoy seated himself next to Pansy.

"Hello Draco! How was your summer?"

"Tolerable thanks. Yours?"

"I went on holiday to the Riviera! I got a lot of clothes; you should have seen me trying to carry my luggage on the way back home. We just got home last week and I'm upset because I can't wear my new outfits to school. I was so happy when I received my prefect letter. Were you surprised? I wasn't, I kinda knew I was going to be picked I mean come..."

Pansy droned on. 'Did she ever stop?' Malfoy wondered...Draco and Pansy had a "thing" last year. He wasn't aware if it was still going and didn't know if he wanted it to continue. She was pretty, no denying it, and yet...Malfoy brushed the thought aside. Something on the other side of the compartment caught his attention. Someone was taking their sweater off revealing a white tank top that hugged them in all the right places.

Hermione was struggling to take off her sweater, running through the station had made her hot and the sweater was confining. Trouble was it didn't want to let go of her head! "Ron," mumbled Hermione, "Help!" Ron tugged and finally released Hermione from her cotton prison. "You alright?" he asked. "Fine, thanks." Hermione noticed Malfoy staring at her dumbstruck on the other end of the compartment. 'What's his problem?' she thought. "I'm so glad to be going back to Hogwarts," chirped Hermione. "Mum troubles?" Ron inquired. "You have no idea," she answered through gritted teeth, "This summer was unbearable. My dormitory and the library will feel heaven sent. And I can spend as much time as I want with you and Harry!" said Hermione excitedly. "Shame we can't sit with Harry on the way over though. I feel bad leaving him all alone," said Ron. "I know. I didn't even get a chance to say hi to him since I was so late. At least Ginny is with him," she said hopefully.

Hermione sighed. 'Harry,' she thought. They'd only spoken twice the whole summer. They had written numerous letters to one another but that wasn't the same. But truthfully, she was glad to postpone their meeting for a few more hours. She and Harry officially started dating in the last term of 6th year. On the surface they had been mushy, kissie, and happy. All the while Hermione was bewildered as to why she never felt anything for her new beau...Harry was attractive, smart, and loyal. What was wrong with her? She was dating Harry Potter! Other girls were dying to be in her position. To make matters worse Harry confessed to Hermione that he loved her on the last day of 6th year. She felt uncomfortable just thinking about it.

They had been on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest, hand-in-hand, reminiscing about the good 'ole days when Harry awkwardly grabbed Hermione by the shoulders and looked deep into her eyes.

"I love you Hermione."

He had said it. Just like that. As if he was asking the time or ordering a hamburger. She realized he was staring at her, waiting for an answer.

"Harry, I...love you too," she answered meekly.

Well, what should she have done!? Harry was her friend, her _boy_friend. She couldn't bring herself to hurt him. The guilt had been eating away at her the whole summer. Her lie to Harry was horrible and inexcusable. She was too cowardly to face the facts then but was now ready to face the problem head on. She had to break up with Harry.

A stern voice woke her from her reverie.

"Attention prefects."

It was Professor McGonagall. Since when did she take the train?

"And welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I am here to inform you of your duties as prefects this year."

Ron rolled his eyes at Hermione; they had both been prefects last year and knew their responsibilities.

"I know what you're thinking Mr. Weasley," Ron turned scarlet, "But Dumbledore has made some changes to the prefects' duties this year. Hogwarts is simply too large for the Head Boy and Girl to patrol on their own, so the prefects will be helping them out this year."

The compartment groaned simultaneously.

"I will be pairing you up with a 'patrol buddy' from a different house be-"

"Professor!" said Hermione, "Why can't we just patrol with the other prefect from our house?"

"If you'd let me finish Ms. Granger I will explain. Your patrol buddy will be from a different house in order to decrease house rivalry and increase school unity. Also, to prevent attacks on prefects from students in opposing houses." She shot a look in Malfoy's direction, "Listen up!-"

Ron looked grumpily at Hermione. "Why should we have to patrol the halls? Filch and his bloody cat already have it covered." "I know," sighed Hermione, "I just hope I'm not paired with a Slytherin."

"Now, you will each be responsible to patrol the halls one night a week. Monday will be Mr. Weasley and Mr. Finch-Fletchly."

Ron released a breathe, relieved to be partnered with someone decent.

"Tuesday is Ms. Chang and Ms. Parkinson, Wednesday will be Ms. Millie and Mr. Hughes, Wednesdays will be Ms. Bergman and Mr. Bogart, Thursdays are Mr. Carrie and Mr. Matin, Fridays are Ms. Joseph and Ms. Cleary, Saturdays will be taken care of by the Head Boy and Girl, and Sunday belongs to Mr. Draco and Ms. Smith."

'That's odd,' Hermione thought, 'my name wasn't mentioned. Oh well, McGonagall probably has a more important task assigned for me.'

"Wait a minute," said McGonagall, "I meant to say Sundays belong to Mr. Malfoy and Ms. _Granger_. Discuss patrol routes and meeting times with your partners and see me in the Transfiguration room after the feast." With that, Professor McGonagall slipped out of the compartment, letting the newly formed chaos and arguments ensue.

Well don't just sit there staring at the screen...tell me what you think! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. A Troubled Pair

Well my chem lab is complete and today I don't have any homework. AT ALLL!!!! which is pretty fucking unbelievable in highschool...so I thought this was as good a time as any to continue my story. Once again all of the characters and other copyrighted hoopla belongs to Mrs. Rowling. Hope it entertains, cheers!

Chapter 2 : A Troubled Pair

The blood drained from Malfoy's naturally pale face, making him appear eerily ghost-like. 'Granger? _Granger?_ Granger the book worm, big-brained twit. Granger the _mudblood._ No. Not in a million years. Draco looked around for McGonagall but she was nowhere to be seen. He glanced at his partner and realized the feeling was mutual. She reluctantly edged towards him.

"So...when should we meet this Sunday?" asked Hermione

"I think I can work 7 o'clock into my schedule, but no guarantees," replied Malfoy smartly.

"We could meet in the Great Hall, if it fits into your schedule of course," said Hermione, matching his tone.

Malfoy sat down and stretched, casually placing his hands behind his head, and smirked. "I'm afraid that's no good Granger."

"Well then WHERE?" she snapped.

He stared lazily up at her, "I'm not sure yet, Why don't you ask me on Saturday."

She narrowed her eyes, "Fine," and stormed off.

"Women," sighed Malfoy. (**A/N: typical boy :S)**

He wasn't very concerned about meeting Granger because if things went according to plan he wouldn't be meeting her at all. As soon as he arrived at Hogwarts he would send a letter about his partnering with a mudblood to his father and discuss the situation with Snape, they would understand.

The Hogwarts Express slowed to a stop at Hogsmeade Station. Lights flickered on inside compartments and students shifted wearily, gathering their things. Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she stifled a yawn. 'Home at last,' she thought. Ron was snoring softly beside her, she prodded him in the ribs. "Wake up sleepyhead," she cooed. Ron groaned.

Hermione grabbed Crookshank's carrier, pulled on a coat, and plodded down the steps and onto the platform. Weariness left her and was replaced with excitement, 'She was finally back at Hogwarts! Days filled with friends and laughter loomed endlessly ahead her, summer had been torture and this was her reward.' She picked out Hagrid, his head two feet above everyone else's and waved. "Hey 'ermione!" he called. She grinned and breathed in deep. 'Nothing could ruin her good mood, not Filch, Snape, the bad weather, heck not even being partnered with Malfoy could bring her down!' She scanned the station for the horseless carriages but couldn't see them, she was about to sit down when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Hermione turned around. It was Harry.

"Hey Hermione," he said, teeth chattering. Hermione was beginning to feel cold too. Harry leaned in akwardly and smacked his lips against her cheek. She smiled weakly, "Harry, it's great to see you. I've missed you." It was the truth, she had missed him. But she could've handled missing him for a couple more hours. Harry smiled goofily, "D'you know where Ron is?" he asked, "The carriages will be leaving shortly and I don't want to miss 'em" "I tried to wake him up in the train but he was grumpy, maybe we should check on him," Hermione suggested.

Harry and Hermione were making their way to the train when Ron stumbled down the steps. "Harry!" Ron exclaimed, "How've you been mate?" "My summer was lousy but I'm feeling better now," said Harry, quickly glancing at Hermione. She felt the guilt rise up in her chest again. She would break up with him, she would! Just not right now. The crowd on the platform was thinning and the three realized the carriages had arrived. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and chatted to Ron as they joined the line to board the carriage's. They were next in line when Neville Longbottom stuck his head out of a carriage, "We need two more people to ride with us, Ron, Harry do you want to come?" Ron picked up his luggage but Harry frowned, tightening his grip on Hermione's hand, "Thanks Neville but I think I'll wait with Hermione." She raised her eyebrows. Sure he was being a gentleman, but she could handle riding in a carriage on her own. She released her hand from Harry's "No Harry, I'll be fine. Go along with Neville." "But Herm-"he began, she was getting annoyed. "Don't worry about me! Just go on!" Harry looked miffed but didn't argue and joined Ron in the carriage. It creaked into motion and Hermione watched it get swallowed up into the night. She had snapped at Harry, and he didn't do anything wrong. She was a horrible girlfriend, why did he care for her? A carriage pulled up and she banged her head against the door, "I'm a stupid, ungrateful, git," she moaned. "I'll drink to that," someone said. Hermione stiffened, she thought she was alone. "Wh-who's there?" she asked shakily. Draco Malfoy came into view, "Scared Granger?" he sneered, "You should be. I have a mind to kill you right here, filthy mudblood."

Interesting plot developments...Poor harry, doesn't hermione _know_ a good man when she see's one?  
Hermione: I feel guilty enough already thank you!  
Right err…I've forgotten the characters could _talk back._ No offense meant! OK that's enough of me and my silliness!  
!!!PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	3. Runaway Carriage

I'm aware this is very short but it needed to be added, had to keep the pace up to "heart pounding" in this story. And all copyrighted things belong to J.K. pas moi. Read and review!

Chapter 3 : Runaway Carriage

'Ugh, _Malfoy,_' she thought scathingly, regretting she hadn't allowed Harry to stay. She searched the platform, they were the only two left. "Fuck," she mumbled, climbing into the carriage. Malfoy followed sitting opposite her. She focused her eyes outside the window determined to ignore the scumbag. The carriage moved slowly towards the castle...minutes passed tensely and Hermione was feeling uncomfortable. She stole a glance at Malfoy who was examining his wand. She cleared her throat and began nervously,

"Since we're just sitting here I thought we could-"

"Oh push off Granger," he drawled, "I'm not interested."

"Listen Malfoy, unlike you I take my prefect duties seriously! And I won't lose them because some stuck-up brat like you can't make up his mind about a meeting spot!" she yelled.

Malfoy stared blankly back at her.

"So," she began calmly, "Where do you want to meet this Sunday?"

He raised his eyebrows in mock confusion then pretended to lock his mouth and throw away the key. Hermione clenched her fists reasoning whether or not to pummel him-

Suddenly the carriage picked up speed, forcing Malfoy onto Hermione, knocking the air out of her. She tried to squeal but nothing came out. "What the fuck!?" exclaimed Malfoy, scrambling to get off Hermione. Glancing out the window her eyes widened, she realized they were going in the opposite direction of Hogwarts.

The carriage sped off with Malfoy and Hermione into the night.

I will attempt to answer the reviewer's questions now. okay, when Hermione was confused with a Ms. Smith by McGonagall that was completely coincidental, I just needed a common name to use there and it had nothing to do with the pureblood Smith from the book. Very sorry for the mix-up. I hope these chapters are easier to read, _and_ please **REVIEW**! It would be greatfully appreciated since I love writing and would enjoy continuing this story! Plus, how will hermione escape this new peril?? And more importantly how will she survive Malfoy???? (God I sound like some slick advertising exec. Although it has been said that I am persuasive.)


	4. Motor Mouth

Hey!!! Parka here and I have finally added another chapter to this story. I got a genius idea and made this story go in a completely new direction!!! (Notice the new summary and author's name) I had TONS of fun writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy reading it! Lots of good Malfoy-Hermione drama, and we could all use more of that!

Chapter 4 : Motor Mouth

Draco's knuckles were white from gripping onto the armrest. Truthfully, the carriage was speeding and bouncing about like a wild bull but Malfoy wasn't about to admit he was scared, especially not in front of Granger. At the moment she was sitting beside him and shivering, her eyes covered with her hands. She let out a tiny squeak but was having trouble speaking. 'Help,' she mouthed, as if anyone could here. Suddenly, Hermione began pounding her fists on the window violently, startling Draco.

"Granger!!! You lunatic, what the hell are you doing?"

Hermione's voice was coming back to her and she began to yell,

"Help! Help! Somebody, anybody, please help me!!!"

Malfoy was stunned. Granger had gone into an all out 'freak-out' mode, and he wasn't good with..._emotional_ issues. What the HELL was he supposed to do? She was beginning to make him extremely uncomfortable with all her flailing about. He looked at her with disgust and realized she was about to cry and his eyes widened. She _wouldn't_.

Why. Why did this have to happen to her? Hermione might appear calm and collected but inside she was just as emotional and vulnerable as the next girl. And right now she was frightened and she didn't care who knew it! She was flying across the grounds in a carriage lead by dead-seeing _thingies_ with DRACO MALFOY! She had every bloody right to flip out!!! Finding her voice she screamed,

"Help! Help! Somebody, anybody, please help me!!!"

Ohhh what was she going to do??? Hermione's eyes filled with tears, she had never read about anything like this in her books. She was too young to die, too many things she hadn't done, she hadn't even taken her NEWTS, plus

"I don't want to die!"

Hermione blushed, realizing she had confessed this to everything with ears in a mile radius.

"For the love of Merlin calm down Granger!" exclaimed Malfoy. "You won't die tonight...I could never be that lucky" he added. But Hermione would not be subdued, "Are you mad? Do you realize the situation we're in?! Even Houdini couldn't get himself out of this!!!" Malfoy eyed her extremely amused. He had never seen Granger this crazy before, it might just be worthwhile.

Hermione tried to swallow the lump in her throat and continued, "I haven't ever begun my life! I haven't ever broken any bones, I haven't been made head girl, I forgot to tell everyone I love them, I didn't get to turn in my Transfiguration essay!"

Everything Hermione would miss out on if she died at this moment flashed by and no matter how hard she tried, Hermione could not keep her numerous, crashing, thoughts inside.

"I've never been engaged, or gotten married, or had children...I haven't even _done_ it yet!!!"

Draco's full attention was on Hermione now. Did she just say she hadn't _done_ it yet?? Malfoy shook his head disbelievingly, but tuned back into Granger's words. At first they were annoying but he wasn't about to interrupt her now.

"And did you know that I had a crush on Ron in second year? I can not find a plausible reason since now I just want to bash him over the head with a book."

At this Malfoy broke into a genuine smile, Hermione continued,

"I once had a very odd sexual dream with Professor Flitwick and Trelawney!" She covered her mouth with her hands, "And there were whips involved!" Hermione's face was now seven shades of magenta but she proceeded with her torrent of words,

"Sometimes I even envy Crabbe and Goyle. I wish there wasn't so much pressure on me to do well in school. No one expects _anything_ from those two oafs and sometimes I wish no one expected things from me either, no matter how selfish that is. I just want to act brainless, pretty, and carefree for one day and be admired; just like Pansy." Her brow furrowed in concentration, as if wondering if she should reveal the next bit of lucrative information. Her mouth insisted,

"I used study extra hard for exams and write more than required on essays just to make sure I received better marks than you Malfoy...I still do."

Draco's expression was blank; he didn't know how to respond to this new confession.

"I want to run away from home and be free from the wrath and frustration of my mother, I'm sick of all the expectations she has for me and her watchful eye. I also get weird urges to kiss Harry when Snape is near even though I don't care for Harry that way...I skinny dipped in the lake once very late at night; it was a horrid dare from Parvati in 5th year."

The next part she whispered, barely audible,

"Lupin gave me more points than I deserved on our Defense Against the Dark Arts exams and I still feel guilty about it." Hermione covered her mouth again, what was she doing confessing all these lured things to Malfoy??? And why on Earth couldn't she stop? He looked like he'd rather be anywhere but here. And who could blame him? He hadn't wanted to hear all of her deepest, darkest secrets. It was as if she was sitting there naked. In front of him. This reminded Hermione of something else-

"A boy hasn't even seen me naked yet! Not even in my underwear! Which is a shame since I got a naughty pair last Christmas from Ginny that were see through with a little Christmas tree on them...not that I'd know who to wear them in front of. D'you know that I've never been in love. No. NOOOOOOOO sir'ee. I'm not in love with the famous Harry Potter. Not even a little bit. Which is completely ridiculous I KNOW and I can't understand it and..."

Hermione's eyes welled up with tears again and they started to pour down her flushed cheeks.

"Oh poor H-Harry!! He's going to be heart broken when I die! But the love i-isn't true!!! I don't even d-d-deserve his misery!!! If only I wasn't so cowardly and had t-told him months ago that I didn't feel anything for h-h-him! But now I'm too late and will have to become a ghost and be miserable with M-Moaning Myrtle for ever!" Hermione sobbed.

The carriage swerved viciously left forcing Hermione onto Malfoy; she continued to sob into his shoulder. The carriage was bouncing madly again and Draco was extremely flustered. He couldn't deal with all this...EMOTION! (Let alone comprehend all the secrets Hermione had just divulged to him) He kept it bottled up inside while Hermione served it out raw, he was clueless as to how to handle this type of situation. He tried to "ssh" her, assuming it a semi-soothing gesture.

They hit a rather large bump and Malfoy's head smashed into the window with a crash giving him a nasty gash. Hermione gasped and Malfoy swore under his breath grabbing, his throbbing head. The pain was blinding and intense and blood was leaking out between his fingers. Then, as if by an act of God, Hermione regained her composure,

"Place your head in my lap and let me have a look Malfoy."

He scoffed, "When pigs fly Granger."

"This is ridiculous!" she exclaimed, "You're hurt and I want to help, can you not try and be civil?"

Draco scowled at her but obeyed. Her futile attempt to help was hopeless because the carriage was just too bouncy. Suddenly, Hermione smacked herself in the head, 'Eureka! Escape plan!' Why hadn't she thought of this sooner? She gingerly leaned over Malfoy and stuck her head out the now smashed window. Her eyes widened in fear. It looked like their ONLY choice was to follow through with her plan.

"Draco," said Hermione calmly but firmly to get his attention. He stared back. "Open your door and jump out."

Malfoy threw his head back and laughed but stopped immediately feeling a stab of pain in his head. "Well Granger this proves it, you're completely off your rocker. I, however, already knew this."

"Actually Malfoy," answered Hermione through gritted teeth, "We are speeding towards the Forbidden Forest and if you don't open your door and jump you will become mashed _Drocatoes_."

Malfoy looked out the window. She was right, 600 yards dead ahead loomed the forest. Draco sighed, the way he looked at it he was a dead man either way and his last act on Earth would not be following a mud blood's orders.

"No," he answered simply.

Hermione couldn't believe her ears, "No? NO! Is this some kind of joke Malfoy?"

"My last moments will not be spent listening to the commands of filth!" he replied menacingly.

She stared at him; shell-shocked, "You know Malfoy, sometimes I think that I've heard it all and then you come back and _out do yourself._ For once get off your high horse and stop being an insensitive, stupid, jerk. This has nothing to do with _blood_!"

But Malfoy sat there; still as stone. Hermione's blood was boiling. How could he be sooo...URGHHHH! Well enough is enough. Catching Malfoy off guard she scratched at his open wound forcing him to loose his composure and then she pushed him out of the carriage.

It happened in a flash, but Draco was sent flying through the crisp, night air and thanks to his keen reflexes he landed somewhat on his feet. About a hundred yards later Hermione took a deep breath and leaped from the carriage, landing hands and knees with a small thump on the damp grass. They both turned and watched the carriage careen into a twisted, old, oak tree with a sickening CRUNCH. Hermione lay down on the grass and drew in long, deep, calming, breaths. 'Imagine what could've happened...' No. She wouldn't let her mind wander there. Hermione picked herself up and dusted off her robes, finding Malfoy not too far off, staggering around. She soon realized he was really struggling and, remembering the wound on his forehead, dashed over to him.

Draco collapsed on the damp Hogwarts grounds. He had lost more blood then he previously thought and was feeling considerably weak. He began to see spots when Hermione appeared, out of breath, in his line of vision.

"Malfoy! Malfoy?!" she called, but he seemed to have lost his voice.

Hermione crouched down and fished out her wand, pointing it at his wound; blew sparks burst out of it sending a warming sensation through his body that reached all the way to his toes. She hadn't healed the wound as well as Madame Pomfrey but she didn't do a bad job either. Hermione stood up and looked down at him in a 'told-you-so' manner. She tried to help him up but Draco brushed her off, standing on his own.

"Okay. So you're little plan worked. I'm not about to bow down and kiss your feet or anything like that."

"What are you talking about Malfoy? _I_ haven't said anything." She replied in mock innocence.

Then, as if remembering something, Draco's features formed into his (HOT) signature smirk, forcing the hairs on the back of Hermione's neck to stand on end.

He fixed her with a smoky, grey gaze, "Naughty panties?" Malfoy drawled, "_Really_ Granger." He swooped past her, oozing arrogance, and made his way back to the school.

Hermione stood stiff as a board, horrified. _'What had she done?'_

Man that was a LONG chapter!! But I suppose it makes up for the lack of writing in chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed it and send me loads of reviews and nice little comments so I can get another genius idea and write the next chapter. I actually have a plan about what's going to happen next but writing is an ever-changing art and 'what's good today might be crap tomorrow' or something like that...anyways I've decided to sign off from now on so

All my best

Xoxoxo

Parka


	5. Missing

Yes I'M HERE! I hope the people that actually read my story are overjoyed that I have decided to update! Truth is some shitty stuff has been happening here lately so I haven't had the time…but this afternoon I was free and chemistry-labless so I decided what better to do then continue my story??? So, without further ado, I present to you, (sorry inner-cheesy poet broke free) CHAPTER FIVE!!!

Chapter 5 : Missing

BACK AT THE CASTLE

Dumbledore peered at the mass of students from behind his half-moon spectacles. The Sorting was completed and everyone seemed to be present; so he gracefully rose to his feet. A hush fell instantly over the Hall and hundreds of flushed, happy faces turned to listen. He began, his voice booming jovially over the crowd, "Welcome friends, to another year here at Hogwarts. I hope that everyone's holiday was fulfilling and enjoyable. But alas, you are now back at school and must work hard and study late! Especially those taking their OWL and NEWT examinations this year," he added, "But let us not talk of such things and ruin our hardy appetites, I say let's feast!

All the golden plates unanimously filled with food.

"Tuck in," said Dumbledore, blue eyes twinkling.

The students savagely grabbed at turkey, mashed potatoes, and other assortments of delectable sustenance, loading their plates with food they couldn't possibly finish. However, Harry Potter sat still, jaw set, bouncing his knee and tapping his fork nervously on the table. His friend Ron Weasley, who was currently attempting to out eat Crabbe, shot him a wary, side-ways glance.

"Somethink ughhp 'Arry?"

"What?" Harry said looking dazed.

"It's juss, 'ou look wowreed," Ron finally swallowed, "Mate."

Harry grabbed hold of a napkin and wrung it with his hands, "Hermione hasn't showed up yet," he confessed shakily.

Ron looked around having just noticed, "You're right!" He looked thoughtful then continued, "But don't worry, I bet she just couldn't wait one more second to visit 'the library,'" he mocked, batting his eyelashes, and then scoffing disgustedly, "It's sick really, the attachment she has to that place."

Harry scowled, "I'm serious Ron. What if something's happened to her? I could never forgive myself; I really should've stayed with her." He looked at Ron but found that his friend was extremely preoccupied with his meal and hadn't been listening. This left Harry to his thoughts and he was becoming overbearingly nervous. 'He had a lot of enemies, Voldemort for instance, what if he had found out about Hermione and had kidnapped her to get to him? What if there weren't any carriages left and she was trying to make her way to the castle all alone in the dark? She could unknowingly wander into the forbidden forest! She could be attacked by wolves! SHE COULD BE OUT THERE, DYING!' Harry ran a hand through his hair and relaxed his neck. Thinking about ridiculous, life threatening scenarios was not going to help. He lifted his head and looked in the direction of the Slytherin table. Something was going on; Pansy looked angry and was screaming at Crabbe and Goyle, Blaise Zabini was peering around the hall anxiously, and Marcus Flint was cracking his knuckles dangerously. Harry did a double-take; something seemed to be missing from the 'Oh-so-wonderful' snotty-clan. Comprehension slowly dawned on him, the Slytherin's seemed to be one annoyingly, stuck-up, blonde brat short. Harry jumped up from the table alarmingly sending pumpkin juice flying, '_This_ was the _last_ straw. Hermione and Malfoy missing at the same time was definitely NOT a coincidence. Something was undeniably wrong.' Harry marched down the aisle between the tables, towards the teachers. His angry escapade had attracted attention and numerous eyes followed him on his way to the teacher's table, it wasn't often a student approached them, and never during a meal. He finally reached his destination and craned his neck to meet Dumbledore's gaze. Under the piercing blue eyes he seemed to lose some of his nerve. Harry cleared his throat,

"Professor Dumbledore Sir?"

Dumbledore stared at him curiously, "Yes Harry?"

"Something has come to my attention and I thought you'd like to know," he wavered. The Hall had become strangely silent and the students strained their ears to hear the conversation.

"Well, what is it?" Dumbledore inquired, his bushy eyebrows raised.

"It's Hermione Sir. She's missing, I haven't seen her since I got on the carriages to the school and it's terribly unlike her to be late," he stated.

Dumbledore rested his head on his hand thinking, "You're quite right Mr. Potter, but I believe Ms. Granger is not the only student missing from the Feast. It seems Mr. Malfoy has also decided not to join us this evening."

"I know Professor!" said Harry franticly, "That's what bothers me. It's safe to say he doesn't think highly of her and I'm afraid something bad might have happened. What if Malfoy's done something to her?"

Dumbledore breathed deep and stood up once again, "Students, and teachers, it has come to my attention that some of your classmates are missing from The Feast. More precisely Mr. Draco Malfoy and Ms. Hermione Granger have not shown up to the Great Hall this evening although both were on the Hogwarts Express. If you have any attention please see me, otherwise the prefects will bring you to your common rooms."

The Great Hall became alive and buzzing with excitement, making assumptions about what the prestigious witch and wizard could be up to. Harry gaped at Dumbledore, not believing his lack of action to try and find Hermione. Was he not listening when he said she was missing with _Malfoy_?

As if reading his mind the headmaster answered, "I understand your concern Harry but the only person I need help from is you." Harry eyed him confused, "Don't you wish there was something that could simply _show_ us the location of Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger?" Dumbledore looked at Harry expectantly.

A light bulb went off in his head, 'The map!' his mind exclaimed. Harry let out a short, "Oh!" Dumbledore beamed, "I'll meet you in the entrance hall in eight minutes Harry," with that he turned around to deal with the teachers and mischievous students.

Harry raced out of the hall and up to marble staircase towards the common room. He found a crowd of irritated Gryffindors and an infuriated Ron in front arguing with Fat Lady. Harry pushed his way through,

"Ron what's going on? Everybody's furious!"

Ron's ears were scarlet and his cheeks were flushed, "It's this BLOODY psychopath!" he motioned to the painting, "She won't let me in!"

Harry examined him doubtfully, "Well, have you told her the password?"

"No!" the portrait exclaimed shrilly, "He says he doesn't know it and I am under strict orders from Professor Dumbledore not to let anyone in unless they know the password. So unless someone can tell it to me I'm staying shut!"

"I'M A PREFECT!" Ron screamed pointing at his badge, "Are you too thick to read or something?? It states that RIGHT here on MY PREFECT BADGE!"

"Err Ron?" Harry interrupted, "Weren't you supposed to learn the new password from McGonagall?"

Ron's ears reddened, "Well yeah, but Hermione got the password so I thought I wouldn't have to worry but…" he faded out and looked at the floor. The Gryffindors glared accusingly at Ron and an intense moment of silence followed.

Harry was extremely anxious, he needed to get in to his dorm and get the map! He needed to find Hermione!!! "Ron!" he interjected, "I'm supposed to meet Dumbledore now, how about you come with me? I'm sure he can fix this."

Ron looked up at him, and his face had brightened; thankful Harry had saved his ass. "Of course! Good idea mate!" They tried to make their way through the crowd but were stopped.

"Wait!" exclaimed Dean Thomas, "You can't just leave us here! If Ron, _our Gryffindor_ _prefect_, is going then we're going too!" Shouts of approval rippled throughout the throng of Gryffindors.

Harry balled his fists impatiently, now was not the time to argue, "Fine! Let's just go!" Ron and Harry jogged down the corridor towards the marble staircase with the whole Gryffindor common room trailing behind them. Ron chuckled at how ridiculous they must look, "Great plan Harry," he mumbled. Harry glowered at him, "Well I didn't hear _you_ coming up with any ingenious ideas."

The numerous Gryffindors plodded loudly down the steps and teemed into the almost empty Entrance Hall. Dumbledore stared at them highly amused. "Professor!" called Harry, "I can explain!" Dumbledore gestured towards him, ready to listen. "You see Ron doesn't know the password so everyone is locked out, and I needed to get the-that _thing_ for you so we could find Hermione but-"

Suddenly, the towering front doors violently crashed open! And who should appear but an injured Malfoy embraced with a frazzled Hermione Granger,

"HERMIONE!" Harry exclaimed.

Alright that's all I could muster tonight plus my mom is bitching at me to come set the table so that's it!!! I know this chapter was Hermione-and-Malfoy-less…well ALMOST. So I promise the next chapter will be stocked full! What conclusions will the student body come to seeing Malfoy and Hermione like THIS!?!?!?!?!?! I think it's safe to say the rumors will FLY in Hogwarts!!! REVIEW PLEEAASSSEE!!!!!!!


End file.
